A FNAF Parody
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: A Five Nights At Freddy's Parody based on the episode "Graveyard Shift" of Spongebob Squarepants. Sorry if it isn't good. (I do own the image)


Hello fellow reader or readers, this is a parody of The Hash Slinging Slasher from Spongebob. In this story, it takes place in an AU of Five Nights At Freddy's. Mike doesn't know about the anamatronics and he tells a story to a new comer named John; a story that might become real.

"Mike, if you don't mind if I ask...why do we have to watch over the pizzeria?" Asked the new comer.

"You really wanna know? Its kinda scary."

"Pfft, how can it be scary?"

"I am, I've been fearing it ever since."

John's eyes grew curiosity."Okay, can you tell me about it?"

"You never heard about it? It was all over the news!" Mike proclaimed in a meekly voice.

"What happened?"

_"The new comer seems kinda gulliable, lets see where this goes." He thought._

"Don't tell that you've never heard of the...bite of 87?"

"The bite of 87."

"T-the b-bite -of, 87, uh?" John repeated in failure.

"Yes. The bite of 87. It involved the old animatronic: Foxy. But most unlucky people just call him 'Fox- huwah?!' Because that's all they say before he gets e'm!"

"Tell me more!" John seemed curious, yet terrified.

Mike began on."Years ago, at this pizzeria, there once was a kid who just like you. Only clumsier!" He added."And then, one night when he touched Foxy, it happened..."

"He was caught by an employee?" John said.

"No."

"He didn't wash his hands?"

"No."

"Foxy overheated?"

"No! Foxy bit off the kids frontal lobe of the kids brain by mistake!" Mike did a small visual action.

"How'd it look like?"

"I-I'm not really quite sure, but it was really bad."

John still didn't seem to see that this was a lie, maybe he really is easy to trick.

"Wait, Mike, what's a frontal lobe?"

"Its the front part of the brain." He answered.

"S-so...?"

"It got bit off!"

"OH NOO!" John exclaimed in terror.

"And then, that kid died that day and as for Foxy, he was shut off for good! So now, every- what day is it?"

"Friday." John replied.

"Every Friday night, the kid's ghost returns to the Pizzeria and posses Foxy's animatronic to reek his horrible vengeance!"

"But tonights Friday night." John still wasn't aware of the prank.

"Then he'll be coming."

"How will we know?"

"There three signs that signal the approach of the kid's ghost. First Foxy's song will play, and-"

"Wait, what was Foxy's song?"

"I think it was like 'dudum dum dum' or something like that."

"Okay."

"Next, the main animtronics will creepily look at the camera. And then...Foxy's animatronic awakes with the spirit of the child."

"No!"

"With his rusty hook hand and haunted spirt, he heads towards the office, making his way to the door!" Mike's voice echoed."And do you wanna know what he does next?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

The dark atmosphere already made John feel creeped out.

"What?" A more tensed voice.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"What, what does he do?"

"He stuffs you in a Freddy costume!"Mike poked him and John began hollering while Mike began laughing.

"Ahahaha..."

"HWAH! HWAH! HWAH! HWAH! "

"Hey, John, I was joking!" Mike decided to end it.

"What?"

"Its not true, none of its true."

"It's not?"

"Of course not, none of the animtronics are possessed and no kid's brain's frontal lobe gotten bitten off."

"What about the haunted spirit?"

"That's not true either! All of it was a joke."

"Oh, ahahaha...but that did sound scary."

0000000000

3am, midnight.

Mike watched over the cameras boringly while John went to the restroom. Hearing weird weird sounds he looked at his surroundings and then at the cameras.

"Isn't this great, Mike?" There's not really much time to clean Freddy's band during the day."

"Oh, I admit it, there's no need to have a watchman in this place. I mean who'd rob a children's kind of place?"

"Someone would."

"Who?" Mike asks.

"I don't know, I just think that someone would."

Mike points at the rooms through the cameras."Just look at this place, it looks like a ghost town in here."

**"Dududum, dududum, dum, dum , dum."**

"Very funny, John. Foxy's music will be be playing just like the story, I get it."

"I'm not playing it." John says."Hey, Mike how are you playing his song without the CD."

Most music tracks are kept in this place...and none of them are in the stereo.

"I'm not the one playing it, it's probably the stereos in the back playing, are you doing this John?"

"No."

Mike looks at the camera, and at the Show Stage, where he see's the band animtronics looking at the camera.

"Very funny, Mike. Just like you said in the story. 'The animatronics will creepily look at the camera', you crack me up."

"John, I'm not doing this! Wait, wait, calm down, so what was it? First Focy's song will play, and the Fazbear Band will look at the camera...and then the cameras will flash 'its me'! Wait, that always happens, but what was that third thing?"

Sounds of walking echo throughout the pizzeria.

"Hey I didn't know that the animtronics roam this late." John says as he hears steps and looks at the camera.

"They don't..." Mike turns to Pirate Cove.

Foxy peeps out of his curtain.

"F-for reals? Foxy's alive? The victim o-of the b-bite of..."

"The ghost the bite of the 87..." John tears up.

"Now that you see, we're doomed!" Mike exclaims.

"No, I'm just so touched that you'd program Foxy to sing and actually move...you must really like me."

"There are a few problems with your theory, John." Mike says."One: Foxy's out of commison. Two: How is it even possible for me to do that, if I was here the whole time?!"

Foxy begins running and the two cower in the corner.

"W-well it was nice working with you, Mike."

"I'd say the same thing."

The two begin shouting and Foxy runs towards them and then Foxy stops and runs back.

"What the...?" The two asked as they get up.

And then another employee comes in."Ahaha, you guys actually fell for it! And I can't believe that you, Mike would be scared of it."

"So you, Josh was responsible?" They asked, feeling relieved.

"Yup." The man nods."Foxy's singing and him waking up."

"So you if you were responsible for Foxy's song and him waking up, did you make the Fazebear band look at the camera?"

"Pardon?"

"Look." The two scan the show stage and see that they're gone.

"Josh, where are they?"

"I don't know..."

"Freddy Fazbear." The three say his name in unison as they look at him on the monitor.

* * *

**New and improved without the doors! I just fixed a few spelling errors.**


End file.
